


Learn to be Still Korra

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Book One, Canon Upsetting Images, Embedded Video, Gen, Sad, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra keeps on running.</p><p>Set to The Eagles song: "Learn to be Still".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to be Still Korra

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first vid I've made that wasn't for a contest or a fest, or anything. I just wanted to celebrate having broken down and finally bought a copy of Sony Vegas. By the way, all those intense Korra feelings I wasn't sure I had? I have them. This is not a happy vid. Poor Korra, baby!


End file.
